


Being Nice

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [41]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Life, note passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: Jared prepares a candle lit dinner for Jensen





	Being Nice

Jensen didn’t like the lighting of candles in his little trailer, but he made an exception for Jared. He liked this little thing they had, him and Jared and Misha. Their seventh anniversary was coming up, for he and Jared at least. The man he loved, had loved since the moment they met. When Misha came in, he thought he would lose Jared, with how the two acted around each other. They resolved this issue, somewhat, by the note passing. When it wasn’t requests for sexual favors, it was sweet little compliments, I love you’s, expressions of their love.

“Dinner’s ready,” Jared announced.  
“What did you make?” Jensen smirked.  
“I may have just ordered pizza.”  
“Really?” Jensen raised an eyebrow.  
Jared left the trailer for a few moments and returned with a pizza.  
“Pepperoni and mushrooms,” Jared said, “Your favorite.”  
“How much did you pay for this?”  
“Fifty bucks.”  
“FIFTY? What, is it covered in gold shavings?”  
Jared laughed.  
“You’ll like it.”  
Jensen grabbed a slice from the box as he cuddled next to Jared. He rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper.  
“You’re not gonna believe who gave this to me.”  
He handed the paper to Jared, who read it and laughed.

I know what you’re up to, and I want in.   
-Alex.


End file.
